


【卡明，宁明/abo】无药可医 04

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [6]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 请勿上升真人，喜欢求多点赞评论哦！！





	【卡明，宁明/abo】无药可医 04

　　史森明很软。  
　　这话，洪浩轩不止听一个人这么说过。  
　　有人当他的面说过，说的时候会去刮史森明的小鼻子，史森明嘻嘻嘻地往后躲。  
　　有人在直播里说，对着千万级的玩家，说史森明软得想rua他。  
　　这个视频后来上了热搜，无数的Alpha玩家在下面排队跟腔。  
　　以前听得时候，洪浩轩总觉得凭空热了一肚子火。后来发现这火里有怒意。  
　　也有情欲。  
　　如今将软绵绵的Omega抱在怀里，进入他的身体，听他捂着嘴还是盖不住泄出唇齿的喘息时，洪浩轩觉得怒意才稍稍平息。  
　　明明应该是他一个人的。  
　　以前玩的主机恋爱游戏都是这么告诉他的。标记了、进入了身体，你的Omega的身心皆会属于你。  
　　但眼前的人，似乎不属于任何人。  
　　喘息也好，哭泣也好啊，洪浩轩在逐渐攀升的快意中却平白多了一份隔岸观火的冷静。  
　　他不是你的，他不属于你。声音蛊惑，刺得他大脑发懵，心脏作痛。  
　　“宁……唔——”  
　　偏偏这个时候，始作俑者又在无意识叫那个Alpha的名字，洪浩轩如冷水泼面，动作也跟着停了下来。  
　　“你的宁走了，你忘了？”  
　　洪浩轩捏着史森明的下巴，将他转向自己，冷着脸去吻他的嘴角，怀里的Omega闭着眼睛，脸上都是泪水。  
　　他的眉头微微蹙着，让人想用指头化开，但又舍不得碰他，觉得这模样也可爱得让人忍不住好好端详。  
　　史森明，可真软啊。  
　　说到这里，又觉得刚刚的话伤害了他，随即将人又面对面地抱着。Omega软得让人可以随意摆动，洪浩轩边吻他便让他跨坐在自己怀里。  
　　“唔——”  
　　粗硬的分身重新顶入，史森明吃痛似的，眉头皱得更深，却始终不愿意睁开眼睛。  
　　“宁……”史森明小声叫了一个字。  
　　“嗯……”洪浩轩堵上了他的唇，不想听他说下去，舌头肆意地与里内的柔软搅动。  
　　“喜欢宁这么对你么？”一吻分开，洪浩轩轻啄史森明的嘴角问他。  
　　Omega被吻得意乱情迷，身下被操弄得湿了一片，大口喘了两口气，才慢吞吞地点了点头。  
　　害羞似的。  
　　“有多喜欢，让我看看。”  
　　说话间身下又顶了几下，Omega惊得倒吸了两口气，抬起两个手臂，搭在了洪浩轩的肩上，过了半晌，像是做了什么决定似的，史森明才将头埋在洪浩轩的肩窝里，深深吸了口气。  
　　洪浩轩没再等他，按着史森明的腰际就着这个怀坐的姿势开始了新一轮的贯动。  
　　他发了狠，想顶得他出声。他想听史森明说一个“好”，说一次“喜欢”，哪怕，真把他当做那人也好。  
　　前端一次次地往Omega的生殖腔口撞，怀里的Omega却始终一语未发。史森明没到发情期，洪浩轩知道这样的姿势会令他多难捱。  
　　可偏偏史森明就是一言不发，不断收紧搂在他肩膀上的双臂，身体努力地适应着他的进攻。  
　　洪浩轩觉得左肩凉凉的，他知道史森明哭了。  
　　“你的喜欢，仅此而已么？”他又问，将史森明的两腿拉起来，手穿过两边的腿窝将他抱起，往窗台边走去。  
　　史森明怕自己掉下去，紧紧地抓着洪浩轩。身下的交合处因为紧张咬得更紧，洪浩轩爽得发出低吼。  
　　他就着战立的姿势，用双臂的力量带着史森明往自己分身上坐，史森明没地方着力，只能紧紧地搂着他。每一次进入都变得更深、更凶狠，史森明紧张地一口咬住洪浩轩颈部的一块肉，呜咽了两声。  
　　还没走到阳台，洪浩轩突然感到腹部一热，借着月光才见身下一滩白浊，连粘在了自己和史森明的腹间上。  
　　史森明射了，插射的。  
　　洪浩轩一手揽着他的腰，两步走到了阳台，分身还埋在史森明的体内，分明又粗硬了一圈。  
　　他抬手在自己腹下揩了一指白浊，抹在了史森明微喘的唇前，Omega还在高潮的余韵中，意识模糊地摇了摇头。  
　　“再往后躲，你就掉下去了。”  
　　洪浩轩抬手推了史森明身后的窗户，微热的风灌入绕着史森明的腰背，他冷不丁打了个哆嗦。Alpha顺势按着史森明的腰又把他往怀里揽，像是怕他掉下去似的安抚他根节分明的脊柱骨。  
　　史森明刚觉得安全，洪浩轩按着他的双肩又发狠往他后穴撞去。手没抓牢，才顶了两下半个身子就被顶到窗户的边际。  
　　窗外的风像刀子，刮得史森明背疼。  
　　“不想掉下去，就把我抱紧。”  
　　洪浩轩捏着他的下巴，舔舐他唇上的白，回味似的复吻上史森明的嘴，唇舌交缠，他要Omega尝尝自己的味道。  
　　吻得时候他抬手又拉着史森明的腿把他拉到了身前，灼热重新喂了进去，Omega在他的吻中嘤唔了两声，身体很快重新被压制。  
　　“喜欢么？这样……”  
　　力道加重，粗硬的分身爆裂般地冲击，史森明难捱地腾出一手去捂着肚子，仿佛那里真的要被Alpha顶穿。  
　　洪浩轩贯动了几下，听到史森明零零碎碎的呻吟。他又得意又心疼，史森明真的抱得他很紧，仿佛这个世上真的非他不可。  
　　但若真的如此，那为何悬崖上摇摇欲坠，眼前的Omega都不肯求饶一丝。  
　　他的要求明明很简单，只想听两个字——  
　　喜欢。  
　　……  
　　“宁宁宁……”史森明又软软地叫他。  
　　那个Omega很疲惫，听声音都听得出来。他用他熟悉的方式叫那个人的名字，头沉在自己的肩膀上，累得连呼吸都微弱。  
　　洪浩轩刚刚悉数射在了史森明的体内，但却没有强制顶开他的生殖腔。射完了也舍不得退出来，抱着他的时候，自己只能用嘴大口地喘气，低头才发现，Omega的背上都是自己的眼泪。  
　　“我在呢，森明。”  
　　他抬手抚去了那些透明的液体，轻轻地拍了拍史森明的后背。  
　　  
　　TBC


End file.
